


Possessive and Controlling

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Control, Frosthawk - Freeform, Loki possessive of Clint, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki possessive of Clint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive and Controlling

Even if he is free now.  
Loki feels very possessive over the archer.  
His archer whose mind is an enigma.  
His mind is full of pain.  
Loki revels in that pain.  
His hawk is beautiful.  
Loki wants to make him his.  
He wants to shove away every one who is near his archer.  
All those people who make the mistake of touching him.  
It makes Loki very angry.  
He knows his hawk has suffered because of him.  
He wants that pain and suffering.  
His hawk is only his.

His hawk should be with him.  
Under his control.  
Following him any where he asks.  
Only listening to him.  
Only he can control his hawk.


End file.
